1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wave energy converters and more particularly pertains to a new wave-actuated electricity generating device for capturing the natural energy of waves of water for the production of electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wave energy converters is known in the prior art. More specifically, wave energy converters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,234; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,902; U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,124; U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,222; U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,251; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,836.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wave-actuated electricity generating device. The inventive device includes a base with upper and lower sides and front and back sides. A gate is adapted to move in response to waves exerting pressure against it. The gate has front and back surfaces, top and bottom ends, and a pair of lateral sides extending between the top and bottom ends. The bottom end of the gate is pivotally coupled to the base. The gate pivots in first and second directions with the movement of the waves. A pushrod has proximal and distal ends and a longitudinal axis extending therebetween. The proximal end of the pushrod is pivotally coupled to the gate. The distal end of the pushrod is adapted for coupling to an electrical power generator.
In these respects, the wave-actuated electricity generating device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capturing the natural energy of waves of water for the production of electricity.